


What the Heart Wants

by angelskuuipo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Early Work, GFY, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 15:39:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1784365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskuuipo/pseuds/angelskuuipo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a poem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What the Heart Wants

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 3-26-06.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is an original work of poetry. Please do not take, copy, or otherwise make like it is yours. Also, please do not repost without my express permission.

~*~*~*~

You walked away when I needed you most  
Left me alone with my pain without a backward glance  
I picked up the pieces and carried on  
A little less than I was, but more or less still whole

You came back when the crisis was over  
When I was collected and myself once again  
I shouldn’t let you back into my life, but I can’t help myself  
I need you like I need air to breathe

The heart wants what it wants  
And my heart wants you  
Against all rhyme or reason  
Despite the fact that you’ll never feel that way about me  
I love you

You walked again at the next bump in the road  
Left me alone without a backward glance  
I left more pieces of myself behind than I picked up  
But you can still see it’s me if you look close enough

Did I somehow let you know how I felt?  
Could you see through the mask I wear?  
I thought I’d done well at hiding it  
I turned to you only as a friend  
But I guess that was too much to ask

I see the pattern now  
I know the score  
I won’t make the same mistakes again

The heart wants what it wants  
And my heart wants you  
Against all rhyme or reason  
Despite the fact that you’ll never feel that way about me  
I love you

Don’t worry  
I’ll be fine  
I may lay torn open and bleeding  
But I’ll never let you know  
I’ve learned my lesson  
And if this is the only way I can have you  
Then so be it

The heart wants what it wants  
And my heart wants you  
Against all rhyme or reason  
Despite the fact you’ll never feel that way about me  
I love you

And if this is the only way I can have you  
Then so be it

So be it  


-30-


End file.
